Change
by lamia vampress
Summary: RashelxQuinn. On her birthday, Rashel reminisces the terrible, fateful day when she turned five. But her soulmate is there this time, and he tells her to change the nightmares...that he is there, and will always love her.


**Hey people :P **

**Well, I was going through my notes and found this idea. So I decided to write it out. A little short, but eh...**

**Anyways, this is dedicated to BookVampire.**

**:) You're awesome, and so are your stories.**

**Please read and _review!_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_CHECK OUT MY POLL!_**

***Disclaimers* Well, if I DID own Night World...psh. I can't even dream it -.-**

* * *

Rashel was apathetic.

There appeared to be nothing wrong at the moment, though.

She stood in her room, unmoving as she watched with an intent expression as the rain fell outside, making drops land on the glass and drip down slowly. It was dark, the blue darkening as it was changing to black. But she knew it wasn't that late; it was getting close to winter, and the daylight was beginning to be cut earlier.

Though her eyes seemed to be focused on the weather outside, her mind was elsewhere. She saw the memories flash by, as if it had all happened a day ago.

Her fifth birthday party.

Every time she remembered the event, she was left with a dull, numb feeling. But they seemed to be coming _at_ her rather than she reviving it.

The happy moment destroyed and shot to hell. She, being told to take care of Timmy. Then panic taking over as she realized he was missing. She, following her instincts and entering the big tent…only to find her friend being killed, the life being drained out of him.

The man, catching her as she stood, wide eyes staring, terrified. Then running for her life. Then screaming for her mother as she was attempting to get away.

Then the scar that would stay with her forever, the memory that haunted her dreams, the reason _who_ she was today, happened.

Her confused mother coming in…only to get her neck snapped. She was dead.

All these memories were brought back, specifically on one day of the year.

December eleventh.

Her birthday.

Which was today.

Rashel, snapping out of the pictures flying by, closed her eyes as she felt the pain wash over her in waves. All her birthdays had been the same for all of the years until now.

Every eleventh day of December, her "Christmas " or "Birthday" present, was being sent off to another foster family. Another place, where she would continue her cold, distant attitude and the secret identidy she had at night.

_It doesn't have to be the same, love. I _will _change it. In fact, it already is._

Rashel gasped softly, being slightly startled. Normally, if she hadn't been in such deep thought, she could sense her soulmate coming behind her.

Then, she realized he had been listening to her thoughts.

Quinn wrapped his arms around her, holding her protectively against his chest. Despite her emotions then, she turned around and settled herself deeper as he tightened his grip.

"Rashel…I know how this day is for you…But you should know." He stopped to tilt her head up to meet her green eyes to his black ones.

"It's doesn't have to be the same way…and it won't be. I love you." With that, he kissed her.

The kiss was sweet, and as always, Rashel felt little tingles of pleasure whenever she touched him with bare skin.

Breaking off for air, Rashel looked up at him, her gaze now better than before.

"It's just hard…For so many years, I felt really alone. But-" She paused to wrap her hands around his neck, "now it's different. I have you."

Then they were kissing again, more loving than ever. Soon, it was just the landscape of their minds, the soulmate connection pulling them closer, allowing whatever emotion and feeling out. Which was blissful, of course.

_Oh John…I love you. _He had driven away the pent up emotions she had been feeling a moment ago. The horrible sadness was now gone as he touched the pain away.

She was simply happy, floating on cloud nine. She was with her soulmate, her one and only love. The one who broke her spell for hate and anger…as she had done with him.

_Rashel…_ Was all he replied, but the caress in his mind-speak was filled with care and it sounded as if he had spoken of something truly wonderful.

Breaking off again, he was the one who had remorse in his eyes this time.

"John...what's wrong?" He had comforted her, and she was returning the favour. He smiled, but still, his eyes didn't lighten up.

"I don't deserve you…" He mumbled, trailing off as his mind recollected _his _past.

Rashel shook her head.

"John. We've both done things that we regret now. But remember. It's all behind us." And with another thought, Rashel added, "It doesn't have to be the same. We…_have _changed it."

His eyes softened, as the words sunk their meaning into his thoughts.

"That doesn't mean I won't ever regret what I did. But now I don't care. You're mine…and I'm yours." Rashel smiled, and turned around to see the rain again.

This time, it didn't seem as depressing. No, it made the night look peaceful, and more perfect for this moment.

Thunder erupted in the background, but instead of sounding harsh and loud, its somewhat gentle vibrations made the night more poetic.

"Happy birthday Rashel." John murmured as he once again placed his lips on her own.

* * *

**Aww...well, it was sweet, right? And in-character? Hope ya'll liked it. So please...**

_**REVIEW!**_

_**CHECK OUT MY POLL!**_

**-Lamia Vampress**


End file.
